


In Just A Few Words

by kingofquietstars



Category: American Civil War RPF, The CiviliTy of Albert Cashier - Stevens & Wooden/Deratany
Genre: Abandonment, American Civil War, Canon Trans Character, Canon Universe, Death, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Goodbye, Home, Last Meetings, M/M, Meta, Reunions, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofquietstars/pseuds/kingofquietstars
Summary: A series of short vignettes featuring Jeffrey and Albert as their relationship evolves during their time together and apart.





	1. A Bullet in a Gun

He hadn’t thought much of Albert at first, just another boy joining the ranks with an ill-fitting coat and a quick temper, though Albert’s temper was born out of a need for self-protection rather than domination. Jeffrey secretly watched the slight boy brace the musket against his shoulder, take aim, and shoot round after round at targets in the distance. The bullets lodged themselves firmly into the trunks of trees that Jeffrey could barely make out. Albert heard him, spun quickly on his heels, muscles tense, gun at the ready, but he didn’t shoot. Jeffrey laughed, half out of nervous surprise, half out of genuine enjoyment. Albert would be a good rifleman after all.


	2. A Mighty Hard Whack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short vignettes featuring Jeffrey and Albert as their relationship evolves during their time together and apart.

Jeffrey didn’t think, he just did. He smashed the butt of his gun into the side of the greyback's head with all the force he could muster. He abandoned his musket, left it beside the soldier’s cracked skull, while he skidded towards Albert. A hit to his own head had left Albert unconscious, his blood spilled out like a pillow beneath his head. Jeffrey carried him and ran. The whole time, he didn’t think, he just did.


	3. A Perfect Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short vignettes featuring Jeffrey and Albert as their relationship evolves during their time together and apart.

Albert had been missing for days and Jeffrey had abandoned the company to go look for him. But there he stood before him, scared and hungry and a little worse for wear, but he was there. Jeffrey swept him up in a fit of joy right there in the middle of the forest, thanking every god he did and didn’t believe in that Albert came back. Albert was home.


	4. Yer Darlin' Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short vignettes featuring Jeffrey and Albert as their relationship evolves during their time together and apart.

Jeffrey frantically looked up and down the empty train platform. He must have missed him hiding behind a pillar or laying down on a bench just out of his eyeline. He gripped his bag tighter, shuffling anxiously back and forth. Albert wouldn’t leave. Not without him.


	5. Ghost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short vignettes featuring Jeffrey and Albert as their relationship evolves during their time together and apart.

“Albert?” He hadn’t said that name in years, not since his voice still cracked with the energetic fervor of youth. Albert was still as slight as ever, though now more frail where he sat in a rickety state hospital wheelchair. But despite the graying hair and the worn face, Jeffrey still saw a ghost of the boy firing a gun with a marksman’s precision into the tree trunks of the Illinois countryside. Albert turned to him and smiled, the joy between them having only grown stronger in their fifty years apart.


	6. My Brave Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short vignettes featuring Jeffrey and Albert as their relationship evolves during their time together and apart.

He stood over his friend as he lay in full military uniform at his final resting place. Full military uniform, Jeffrey had made sure of that. The cane in Jeffrey’s hand shook as he fought to hold himself together. He’d known it would be the last time, but that didn’t make him any more ready. He watched them lay his brave boy in his grave.


End file.
